onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lasaro Ginjou/Chopper's power growth
Hello everyone. Since the end of Punk Hazard this thought keeps crossing my mind every time chopper is shown: "Is he falling behind?" During Fishman Island the reveal of his power up was interesting and exciting and during Punk Hazard he saw more of his growth as doctor. But after that he seems to have reached a stalemate while the rest of the crew are still showing new stuff: *Luffy showed his Gear Fourth and expected to show more forms. *Zoro his Busoushoku Kouka. *Nami has shown to skillfully use the weather itself for attacks. *Usopp showed amazing marksmanship and all kinds of new pop green. Even developed Kenbunshoku Haki. *Sanji is still showing his growth as a fighter and cook. *Robin her reflexes (stopping Hakuba). *Franky has his ever expending technological achievements. *Brook is still showing his improved swordsmanship and fruit's growth. But chopper has shown nothing new after Punk Hazard. So I keep thinking, what can chopper show from here on out to keep up with the rest?. To answer that, I formed the following list of possible power ups which is also credited to various blogs on the internet. It is by no means all based on my own ideas. Devil Fruit Not everyone, but most (I suspect) will agree that Monster Point is actually what the awakened form is like. He can access it with 1 Rumble Ball for 3 minutes and with side effects afterwards. Naturally, he will eventually get full and unrestricted access to it. But is that all? As we saw in Impel Down, although they have great durability and fast recovery, awakened zoan are not that incredibly strong since a pre-timeskip Gear Second Luffy could, even temporarily, take them out. So, for the doctor of the future Pirate King that can't be all, right? One possibility is that he will keep using Rumble Ball even after that. But the purpose of it will be different. Using the Monster Point as base he will create New Points equivalent to his main 6 points. Imagine an combination of Kung Fu and Monster Points or Horn and Monster Points. Something like that. Seimei Kikan/Bio-feedback We have seen Chopper encountering it in person and we know he has read about it before. This ability could do what the above theory says about more points with the Monster Point as base. But that is not all. This ability could help enhance the present points as well nullifying any possible weaknesses or even combine two or more points into one. Additionally, controlling the body in many levels is the perfect ability for a doctor. Electro Okay.. I am a bit reluctant about that and the reason is what we know about the ability so far. According to Carrot, using Electro is proof that you are Mink. But Chopper is not. He is a reindeer with a devil fruit. If anything he seems more similar to Randolph who is a rabbit that has been given human like abilities thanks to the Soru Soru no Mi. But! If there is a possibility, that the Hito Hito no Mi, makes Chopper like a Mink then it is not unlikely that he can develop it. This would definitely boost his skills and make him a more formidable fighter. And just like Seimei Kikan it could help with his doctor skills as well. Using the bio electricity to connect with a patients nervous system would help him treat them, identify the problems easier, even read thoughts by absorbing bio electric signals from other's brains etc. Haki Busoushoku I wanted to conclude the list with one that I think might occur by the end of the series regardless of the other theories. Undoubtedly, for a hand-to-hand combatant, haki is a great asset which can allow the user (depending on the level of mastery) to fight any enemy, almost regardless of the type of ability they have. I don't know about Kenbunshoku and I don't think Haoushoku is a possibility for Chopper but Busoushoku is the one I think he will eventually learn to use. Opinion? This concludes my list of possible power ups for Chopper. What do you think? Which of them are most likely to occur in your opinion and which are not? What would you like to see and what theories have you come up with? Category:Blog posts